


herr tod

by minigami



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabe que es peligroso, lo de rondar por la parte más abandonada de Gotham en busca de tesoros escondidos con su cámara al cuello, pero lo hace de todas formas. Hasta que un día encuentra más de lo esperado en la forma de Jason, que murió hace más de cinco años.</p><p>No está muerto pero no está vivo; eternamente joven y eternamente frío, vive en un limbo hecho de muebles viejos y recuerdos. Y Tim es su salida. Y algo que le hace pensar en todo eso que nunca ha tenido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	herr tod

**Author's Note:**

> Yo qué sé. No es culpa mía, lo juro.

**herr todd.**

 

01

_walls are tired, of holding the same old ceilings_

¿Qué tienen las casas abandonadas? Es una pregunta que le han hecho muchas veces, y una a la que aún no sabe cómo responder. Quizá sea la sensación de partir el silencio con el chascar del objetivo al tomar una foto. O la de mover el polvo, cambiarlo de lugar con una exhalación. Los tesoros escondidos, las sombras de un pasado mejor. Los espejos que a veces cuelgan en las ruinas, manchados de óxido, orín y barro, en los que Tim nunca es capaz de encontrarse.

Gotham está llena de lugares así. Fríos, abandonados, siempre peligrosos, porque en una ciudad así hasta los edificios vacíos pueden matarte.

 

02

_I find you with red tears in your eyes. I ask you, "What is your name?"_

_You offer no reply. Should I call a doctor? For I fear you might be dead._

Cuando le vio por primera vez, pensó que era un okupa. Un mendigo, un yonki, un sin techo más. Agarró su cámara y tragó saliva, recordó todas las historias que había leído alguna vez en el periódico de Gotham, en Internet, y lamentó no haber aceptado la oferta de Ives de acompañarle. Pero entonces el extraño se giró, y Tim le vio la cara, y soltó la cámara, y exhaló una bocanada de aire que le supo a frío y a miedo y a algo inidentificable, una película oleosa sobre los dientes.

 

03

_'cause I'm a vampire smile, you'll meet a sticky end_

Jason entra en su habitación y lo primero que hace es tirarse en la cama, sobre las sábanas revueltas, sin molestarse en sacarse las zapatillas. Apoya la cabeza en las manos, los brazos cruzados, y le mira, sonriente y con toda la confianza del mundo, y Tim no puede hacer otra cosa aparte de dejar caer la mochila en el suelo, al lado de la cama, y trepar al colchón, ponerse de rodillas sobre las caderas de Jason y besarle, en la boca y en el cuello, siempre frío, hasta que Jason se cansa de ser bueno y le agarra del culo, le muerde el hombro a través de la camiseta y se ríe demasiado alto cuando Tim gruñe de dolor y le tira del pelo.

Acaban en el suelo, desnudos y empapados de sudor, helados hasta la médula, y cuando Tim se toca el hombro, no se sorprende al encontrarse los dedos manchados de sangre.

 

04

_I do not know why you love me so_

_In the end, I'm gonna swallow your heart_

Tim tiene muchas fotos que, definitivamente, preferiría que nadie viera jamás. Por personales y por morbosas, porque podría meterse en problemas si salieran a la luz. Lleva casi cinco años deambulando por la parte más muerta de Gotham y sus negativos están llenos de cadáveres. El más reciente, sin embargo, no es uno que pueda dejar guardado en una caja de cartón.

Jason es su fotografía favorita, y, por desgracia, es una que también le sigue allá por donde va. Es el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda, su fantasma particular.


End file.
